And we have left
by LeyreLeyre
Summary: Stef and Lena life, after the children and their beetles Stef and Lena have lives as women, as lovers, but as friends ... especially.


**Hi I start a new story of Lena and Stef . Sorry my english is a bit bad, but I will try watching it doing the best I can.**

**I'll try to go quite often hanging chapters, but especially welcome your comments and see what you think.**

**thank you very much**

**Note: None of the characters in The fosters mine.**

**Chapter 1**

STEF

Wear and several hours with everything ready , checking to avoid getting nervous , waiting for you to come to work , without telling me today asked party, just hope you're not mad at me for not telling you , but I could not ... today is a special day, so I wanted to take all day to prepare everything , and for that I needed a long time.

These days I've been little time for you because , because among children , work today and had no time for anything else , you know I do not like to hide things, but this could not tell , it's a surprise . And I think the first time I have achieved this without you prepare imagine anything .

The time that you usually get home approaches , I start to get nervous , I hear a car approaching the door, I'm almost hysterical trusting that everything is perfect , and do not have time to review it again, you close the car door and slowly you approach the door of our house we shared for 10 years .

LENA

When I go to work , all I have wanted is to get home to be with my wife , to spend this day so special to her, if it exceeds what I have for her ... but does not realize it , I have above spoken Mike and is going to stay with the kids tonight.

Not if the truth is that every day is better dropping me this man , I know it is the biological father of Brandon, but when one of our children, whoever he was , has needed a council father , there has been on for help and maybe I should thank you for making us , well this already talk to Stef , but at another time, just us today .

I just work at school , I turn off my computer , I check my phone , grab the car keys and my bag and was about to leave the house I share with my wife for a decade already .

I get to the car, climb on it and leave my bag and my jacket in the back seat of the car, put the key in the ignition and start the car , and surged home.

When I get home , park the car , it seems that Stef has not arrived yet, your car is not there I was parked , good so give me time to surprise , under the car seat pick up my stuff . I'm closer to the door and before I knew it I 'm in it .

When you reach the doorway , Lena 's phone starts ringing in a very strange way, a way that she did not recognize, so I stopped to check that sound is .

Get your mobile bag and sees that there is a message from unknown number.

**L :** (reading) Welcome home my love , I know that maybe this sounds a little strange but can you start the song attached to this message and enter the temple of love with me ?

Lena although he missed the message I wanted to know who was hiding behind the door , so I heeded the message and started the song 's message , as he opened the door.

When they started to sound the first notes , Lena became very excited , it was the song playing in the restaurant on their first date , they arrive .

Opening the door, he found a gorgeous Stef who was waiting with a glass of champagne in hand , he approached her looking her straight in the eye .

**L:** _(kissing her on the lips_) Thank you my love, thank you for remembering this one .

**S:** (_giving the glass of champagne and getting closer to it_) , not me yet , since you have not seen anything yet , do not know what is left for you today my love.

_Are those your hands taking mine?_  
><em>Now I wonder how<em>  
><em>I have been so blind .<em>  
><em>For the first time I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>For the first time I see who you are and<em>  
><em>I can not believe how much I see<em>  
><em>when you look at me.<em>

The two boards provided , embraced .

**S:**_ (took his wife 's hand and stroking wedding ring Lena)_ Lady Adams Fosters, grant me the pleasure of accompanying me to the living room please?

**L:** No doubt , Mrs. Foster Adams .

Lena Stef grabbed his hand, both right now and were very nervous , one for not knowing what was going to meet and the other because everything was perfect and his love liked . They reached the hall , where they had many things scattered around the space, like a museum, each of these things was a number.

Lena was amazed seeing all that Stef had put there, they entered the room .


End file.
